


Confessions of a Lifetime

by romanticia



Series: OgaFuru Week 2015 [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, OgaFuru, OgaFuru Week, OgaFuru Week 2015, OgaFuru Week Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was, Furuichi figured, as much of a confession he would ever hear from Oga.<br/>His cheeks turned red. </p><p>OgaFuru Week 2015 Day 2: Confessions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is written for OgaFuru Week Day 2: Confessions

 

 

Hilda looked at the two boys in front of her.

Oga was sitting on the floor, his back supported by the side of his bed frame. One hand was furiously pressing buttons on a video game controller, while the other was around Furuichi, trying to reach for more snacks. Furuichi, sitting right beside, and pretty much curled up into Oga was also pressing buttons on a video controller. They were both wearing lazy, wrinkly tee-shirts, Oga's a white and Furuichi's black. However, they were both Oga's tee-shirts, as Furuichi was staying the night and forgot one of his one, and it was much bigger on the latter.

It was, Hilda thought, like one of those boyfriend shirts she saw on her drama the other day. Oga, a little bigger and taller than Furuichi, already wore shirts that were a size or so big for him, as he claimed they shrunk too fast in the wash, so they much have been three or four sizes too big on Furuichi. Hilda stared. She didn't understand the appeal of them while they were on the soap opera, but she think she started to understand why they were so highly regarded on television. 

Furuichi, she noted, looked very small in the big shirt. He was already very slim and petite for a male, and in a large shirt only looked smaller. It was kind of moe. He was wearing a pair of Oga's sweats as well, which were folded at the bottom to fit his shorter legs, while Oga wore the exact same ones in grey.

Furuichi was already pressed right up against Oga, leaning into the latter as he turned the controller along with his body to the left. Oga's arm was still around Furuichi's waist as he absentmindedly attempted to reach for the bag of chips just out of his grasp. Though after a few more moments, his hand fell slack, and just rested around Furuichi's waist. 

They sat in that position for a few long moments, and Hilda thought about how content they looked together. They were both focusing on the game, glad to have been given a break from watching over the demon child. Said child was resting on a pillow near the guys, half asleep, with headphones blasting heavy metal so loud Hilda could faintly hear it from where she sat on the opposite side of the room.

Finally, the game ended, and Oga let out a cry of victory, while Furuichi, the loser, simply slumped onto Oga in defeat.

Hilda watched with an intense concentration. Though she may not be the most familiar with the Young Master's human father, she was quite confident in her knowledge that Oga disliked being touched unnecessarily, unless it was in a fight, and even then he was usually the one ~~hitting~~ touching others. When others tried putting an arm around his shoulder, grabbing his arm, hugging, or any sort of even slightly intimate contact, he was quick to move away or push off the offender. How would, Hilda wondered, he react to Furuichi causally resting his head on his shoulder? Oga's arm was still around Furuichi's waist too, she noticed. This was more intimate than she'd ever seen Oga get with anyone.

To her surprise, Oga didn't immediately shove the silverette away. Instead, he lightly squeezed the latter's waist. "Sheesh, Don't fall asleep on me when there is a bed right behind you," he sounded tired himself. Though that was to be expected, as the two of them spent the entire afternoon doing nothing but playing those ridiculous games.

Furuichi groaned. "I'm to tired to get up. . . I forgot to brush my teeth too."

Oga sighed. "You're such a pain, here." He put his arm around Furuichi's shoulder, the latter acting like a ragdoll. "Ah, shit, I forgot to brush my teeth too."

With the help of Oga, Furuichi managed to get up, and the two of them made their way to the washroom, Oga's arm never leaving Furuichi's side. Hilda got up from her spot beside the door, and put Baby Beel to sleep in the crib she brought over, thinking the two boys would be sharing the bed.

She could hear them bickering, Oga was scolding Furuichi for using shaving cream as toothpaste, while Furuichi grumbled tiredly back. Finally, after a few long moments, they returned to the bedroom, and the silverette flopped onto the bed.

The two juvenile delinquents (though that term was questionable in Furuichi's case) seemed to have forgotten of her existence, and didn't even spare Hilda a glance. Oga, complaining childishly about Furuichi turned off the TV and lights while Furuichi sluggishly moved over, so that he was on one side of the bed. After he was done fixing up the room, kicking empty chip bags out of the way, checking on Baby Beel and placing a baby over the young demon, he joined Furuichi in the bed.

Furuichi lied on his side, facing Oga. Oga mirrored his position, and Furuichi wiggled around a little until he found himself in front of Oga, face to chest. Snuggling his face into his friend, he fell asleep. Oga, also exhausted, didn't have the energy to push Furuichi away, and carelessly slung an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're so cold," he muttered, half asleep.

Furuichi yawned. "Then warm me up."

Hilda watched the two friends cuddle themselves to sleep, before getting up.

 

 

 

 

Hilda covered a yawn with her hand, it was unsightly for a women to yawn so hugely. She helped Oga's mother cook breakfast until the two high schoolers came downstairs, stumbling and tripping in their tiredness.

"Morning," Furuichi mumbled, attempting to be polite.

"Morning," Oga's mother replied cheerfully. "Did you have sleep well?" Her question was unanswered, and when she looked she saw the two boys half asleep on the table. She chuckled. "Guess not."

Hilda brought the food out to the table, and took a seat. The boys muttered a tired 'Ittikimasu' and began to ate, while Hilda sipped her tea.

"You two seemed quite tired last night. How come you didn't sleep well?"

Oga blinked owlishly. "I had a bad dream about paparazzi."

Furuichi looked up. "You too? I felt like I was being stalked." Misaki came downstairs and Hilda brightened up.

"Yo, Tatsumi, where's the baby?" she asked as she took a seat.

"Sleeping," he muttered back, and Hilda cleared her throat.

"Here," she handed the girl a phone. "The pictures you wanted."

Misaki brightened. "Ah, great! My friend really wanted to see some real boys love pictures, and I figured them two would do the job," she explained. Hilda blinked.

"Boys love?"

Misaki turned the phone on and flipped through the photos. "Ah, you may not be aware of that. Boys Love is like--"

"More importantly," Oga cut in, "What are you talking about? What are those pictures? And does this have anything to do with why I had such strange dreams last night?"

Misaki smiled innocently. "One of my friends is drawing a yaoi doujinshi, and I offered you two to help."

"Haah?" Oga snorted. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm going to do X-rated things with Furuichi on camera to help her draw her thing?"

His sister sighed. "Why do guys have such dirty minds? I guess I should say its shounen-ai, and i already have the photos I need." Misaki took her phone and showed them a few photos. They were, Oga realized, pictures of him and Furuichi cuddling. Furuichi was snuggled up to his chest in some and in others they were spooning.

"Wh-what the hell is that?! When did you take those?!" The silverette cried.

Hilda shrugged nonchalantly. "Last night. You two move around a lot in your sleep so I had a variety of positions to take photos of."

Misaki's smile was pure evil. "So, my sweet little brother, you better do as I say if you don't want these photos to get around," she threatened happily.

Oga shrugged. "I don't mind."

Furuichi stared, as did Oga's mom who was previously chuckling in the kitchen, Hilda and Misaki. Oga looked up. "What?"

That was, Furuichi figured, as much of a confession he would ever hear from Oga.

His cheeks turned red.  "Ah, y-yeah, me too."

They all saw the smile on Oga's face.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm sorry its so short. Thanks for reading :) Please leave a comment


End file.
